Call To War
by Arcanum Callow
Summary: Jane is finally going to Asgard, but it isn't exactly the experience she is anticipating. There is a drumming that only she can hear and it is about to drive her mad. Can she find the drummer and make him stop? Set after the Avengers. Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Please go to YouTube and have the following link playing while you read this chapter: www .youtube watch?v=bxeoLhLdqnQ (take out the spaces and add the . COM at the end of youtube)

This is the sound I thought of when I wrote this story.

Many thanks to princesspomegranate who did the BETA work on this for me and suggested the inclusion of the above link. Her stories are awesome and should be read as well.

* * *

_Rap Tap Tap Tap_

The golden, shining city of Asgard lay out before her. Bright, glowing with an inner warmth against the dark star and nebula-filled sky. The bridge of rainbow and iridescent light hummed under her feet with every step.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

The air smelled like the beach; salty, slightly humid, and warm.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

"What do you think, Lady Jane?" asked Thor, smiling down at her.

"It's… it's breathtaking," breathed Jane, her eyes wide, "but the drumming? Does it ever stop?"

"Drumming? There are no drums at this time. Drums are only used in times of war," said Thor, the corners of his lips turning down.

"Oh, well, it's probably just a side effect of the Bifrost jump," murmured Jane, waving off his worried look.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

"Come," he said, stepping up to a white horse that was waiting patiently on the bridge, "let us ride to the palace."

He easily lifted her up into the saddle and then mounted the animal behind her. Thor wrapped a massive arm around her waist, grabbed the leather reins in his right hand and spurred the horse into a gallop. A squeal of surprise and excitement escaped her lips as they flew down the bridge faster than she had ever ridden on a horse. Her hands clutched the arm that held her securely in the saddle.

One year had passed since the battle of New York and she was finally getting to see Thor's home. Using the power of the Tesseract, the Bifrost had been repaired in that time, giving the realm the ability to travel safely once again. Giving _him_ the power to travel to Earth once again.

But Jane wasn't the patiently waiting maiden that he was expecting.

And she was not in love with him.

Two years of absence, finding out that he had been on Earth for a period of time and didn't even leave a note, and then _another _year on top of that had killed any affection she might have developed in those three days. She was only human after all. She didn't have forever. Thor had been sad and disappointed, but said that he would still keep his promise of showing her Asgard.

So, here she was, in the Realm Eternal.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

It would be perfect if someone just stopped that blasted drumming.

* * *

Upon arriving in the courtyard of the palace, Jane had been taken to a guest chamber that would be hers for the remainder of her stay. She had freshened up and changed into something more Asgard appropriate, a long cream colored dress with gold trimming, before being escorted by Thor to meet his mother and father. Jane found the queen to be very kind, welcoming her to the palace, and even thanking her for watching after Thor while he was on Midgard. Jane blushed and hoped he hadn't told her about how she'd hit him with a car… twice. Thor's father, on the other hand, was distantly polite and she could tell he was not exactly thrilled that Thor had brought her before him.

Thor, the dear he was, was completely oblivious.

Afterwards, he had then taken her for a less formal meeting of his friends out on the practice grounds. She had, after all, met them for just a moment several years ago. Fandrel was a charmer but seemed to be holding back; his eyes kept glancing Thor's way each time he made a flirty comment. She suspected his friends thought she and Thor were together but chose to not correct him and make the whole situation any more uncomfortable. Volstagg was loud and friendly, Hogun, polite and quiet, just as she remembered.

Then there was Sif.

She was a tall and stunning warrior woman. She smiled at Jane but it never reached her eyes. Right then, Jane knew that Sif was in love with Thor. It made her embarrassed and sad for the woman, who was probably sick from seeing another woman she thought was a serious love interest of Thor's. Jane made note to try and gently bring up that she and Thor were not together as soon as possible.

After that, Thor had shown her around the opulent golden palace with polished marble floors and towering columns. He had promised to show her the grounds and the royal gardens tomorrow.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

But always with those mind numbing drums.

By the time dinner was to be served, the constant drumming had settled into a headache in her left temple and behind her eyes. She had done her best to make it through the meal, smiling and making conversation about Earth, or Midgard as they called it, but by the end of the meal she was sure she was going to be sick. Thankfully_,_ Thor's mother had noticed and suggested Thor to take her to her chamber.

But that hadn't meant rest.

At the door Thor had asked to come in for a moment and she reluctantly agreed, praying that she wasn't going to throw up in his presence. He quickly explained to her that, before the evening meal, his father had told him that he wanted Thor to go on a journey with him to Jotunheim. It seemed that now, after all this time, someone was going to be able to give them information as to what was wrong with Loki. Fear had leapt through her heart at the mention of his brother's name. Thor's face became pained as he spoke, pacing the room and running his hand back though his long hair. Despite her headache, she listened as he described how his brother had changed over the years until he was someone that Thor no longer recognized.

After he had brought him back from Midgard, Loki had quickly descended into madness, constantly muttering nonsense and having fits of laughter that had disturbed his guards so much that no one would go near his room. The All-Father had stripped his magical powers and locked him away in an unused wing of the palace until they could understand what ailed him.

Thor was very apologetic and she assured him that she understood; his brother came first. Thor promised it would only take a few days and he would return as soon as he could to see her for the rest of her stay. She considered asking him to take her back to Earth, just to be able to get away from the migraine inducing drumming, but it had taken her this long to get to Asgard, who knows how long it would take to get to back. So she chose to say nothing as he told her he would be leaving tonight. Thor then left her with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to return as quickly as possible.

Now, standing on the balcony of her room three days later watching the sun sink down behind the blue tinted mountains, she was more sure than at any point in her life, that she was going mad.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Please go to YouTube and have the following link playing while you read this chapter: www .youtube watch?v=bxeoLhLdqnQ (take out the spaces and add the . COM at the end of youtube)

This is the sound I thought of when I wrote this story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Many thanks to princesspomegranate who did the BETA work on this for me and suggested the inclusion of the above link. Her stories are awesome and should be read as well.

* * *

The biting, icy wind of Jotunheim whipped though his fir-lined cloak. Thor did not remember the realm being quite so cold the last time he had been here. Or perhaps it was because he had not ventured quite this far. He, the All-Father and two members of the royal guard had traveled here to seek out someone the Norns said might be of some help. Thor had noticed that the key word was _might_. If this Frost Giant was not willing to help, he really could lay no fault with them considering all the things that had happened.

Thor sighed.

Yes, he could see this going very well.

* * *

Jane closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She grabbed a nearby pillow and sandwiched her head between it and the one she was laying on. It didn't matter. She could still hear it.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

Why wouldn't the drumming stop? Her heart beat hard and wild in her chest. The star-burst birthmark, that had done no more than stain her skin her whole life, now burned cold on her hip. Her lungs felt tight. No matter where she went, she could not get away from it.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

It was driving her _insane_.

Her hand flung the pillow across the room. Ripping the sheets from her body as she scrambled to get out of the bed, Jane burst out of her room. The heavy wooden door slammed against the wall, sending an echoing boom down the empty torch-lit hall. Her eyes darted between left and right, tears blurring her vision. Of their own accord, her feet turned to the left and began running to find the sound.

* * *

"There," said Odin, his voice loud and strong over the wind, "just up ahead."

Thor looked up and could barely make out the object his father was seeing. It was a small entrance into the side of the craggy mountain, almost hidden in the snowdrifts except for the blue glow that could be seen flickering against the rock. The group spurred the horses on through the thick snow. Thor absently reached for his hammer only to be reminded once again that Odin had forced him to leave it in Asgard. His fingers twitched nervously. He did not like being on enemy territory unarmed. They reigned in their horses next to the entrance and dismounted.

"Remain outside," commanded Odin to the guards.

"Yes my king," they replied.

Thor fell into step beside his father as they walked into the cave. A low, blue fire burned without heat in the center of the cave, the room small and ceiling surprising low for somewhere they were suppose to meet a Frost Giant.

"Odin All-Father," rumbled a gravelly voice from across the room, "I was wondering when you would come to me."

Thor whipped around, his hand once again reaching for his absent weapon. A Frost Giant lay on a stone bed along the back wall. He wasn't as large as Thor had expected, in stature and width, his muscles more slight and features softer.

"Farbauti, it has been quite some time," replied Odin.

Thor's eyes widened.

A _woman_ Frost Giant. He had never seen one and had actually begun to wonder if they even existed at all.

"You seek answers," she replied, her red eyes staring at the rough ceiling.

"For my son –"

"For _my_ son," she interrupted with a growl.

"You are Loki's mother?" said Thor, taking in a quick breath.

"Farbauti was Laufey's wife," said Odin, not taking his eyes off the giantess, "A powerful sorceress. She was his mother."

"You will help us then?" asked Thor, feeling a sense of hope for the first time.

"Why should I help the thief and murderers of my people?" she sneered.

"Loki would be dead if Father had not taken him from the temple," snapped Thor, clenching his fist.

"A far better fate than the one you have left him to," she snapped back.

"Then you do know what ails him," said Odin calmly.

The woman was quiet for several minutes. The silence frustrated Thor but Odin held out his hand, stopping Thor from forcing the issue.

"You took a Jotun knowing nothing of our people," she sighed, sounding almost sad.

"Then please, tell me now," requested Odin.

* * *

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

She raced down the dimly lit halls; unsure of where she was going, not meeting anyone along the way.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

She was going to find where that drumming was coming from.

Make. It. _Stop_.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

Her bare feet slapped against the smooth stone floor. Her robe fluttered behind her like a cape.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

Jane cut around a corner and her feet slid out from under her, sending her crashing to her knees. The pain burst through her legs but she paid it no mind as she scrambled back up onto her feet and began running again.

_Rap Tap Tap Tap Rap Tap Tap Tap_

The drumming was louder on this pitch-black hall. The steady rhythm was in her blood, bones, and mind. It pulsed through her body, originating in the mark. It shut out all other thought.

Find. The. Drums.

* * *

"Please," begged Thor feeling several years worth of panic begin to rise back up, "Please, he is my brother."

Her eyes continued to stare absently at the ceiling. She looked so frail for a Frost Giant. Her lips thinned and then twisted into a sneer. Thor's heart sank.

"Has he sired?"

Thor blinked in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Has he sired any children?" she snapped.

"Um-"

"No," replied Odin.

"Bonded?"

"No," he replied again.

"_Mated_?"

Odin looked to Thor.

"Um… not to my knowledge," Thor answered, feeling surprisingly embarrassed, "He keeps quiet about many things."

"He is being driven into madness because he was suppose to take a mate nearly five hundred years ago when he came of age," she explained, "As a male's coming of age rite, Jotun men will search for their mate and then steal her away for a period of time, generally until the bond is sealed with the conception of a child. Women are few in our tribes and sometimes not all the men find mates. When this happens the families are forced to kill the man."

"_What_?" interrupted Thor, looking horrified.

Odin shot him a look, silencing him.

"Please continue," requested Odin.

The woman was quiet again for some time.

"If the man is not killed he will begin to go mad, slowly, until he attacks his family and then the tribe. I saw this happen many times after the war with Asgard. The number of females was greatly diminished in the war," she finished.

"Then in order to stop Loki's madness we need to find him a mate," said Thor with a nod.

"It is not so simple, Odinson," Farbauti snapped, her lips pulling back, showing her jagged teeth, "If just _any_ woman would do, do you think he would be in his current state? A whole year is dedicated to searching for the mate. It is influenced by magic and only the man himself can understand why he chooses who he does."

"Then Loki can–"

"Oh I imagine he is far too gone for you to allow him to search on his own," she said with a bitter smile, "Does he hear the call to war yet?"

"He mutters about drumming," Thor replied, "But he has done that for years."

The woman suddenly shook with laughter. Chills rushed though Thor's body.

"Oh it is truly a wonder that Asgard has not burned to the ground," she grinned, "I see now who set the Bifrost on Jotunheim. Did he also rain down terror on that tiny realm Midgard?"

"How did you –"

"Sorceress," she continued to grin, "Sons of kings do not just go to war with the family and tribe. They make war with the whole kingdom. That is why he was left to die; too small, to sickly, to find a mate when the time came. Why waste a female on someone as small as him? But then you took him to your kingdom and suddenly the entire tree of Yggdrasil became his war path."

"If we do find his mate he can be saved. Is this correct?" asked the All-Father, his face grim.

Farbauti grinned that terrible smile once again.

* * *

_RAP TAP TAP TAP RAP TAP TAP TAP_

Jane carefully felt her way along the black hall. No torches burned here and the air was freezing. So much colder than any place she had been in Asgard.

But she pressed on.

The beat was almost physical now. She could taste it, smell it, and feel it in the stones of the walls and floor. The birthmark burned savagely, creeping across her skin and igniting a fire in her stomach.

_RAP TAP TAP TAP RAP TAP TAP TAP_

Find the drums. Find the drums.

Find the drummer. Find the drummer.

The surface of the wall turned to wood under her fingers. She flattened her palms against the smooth surface, sliding her hands over it. The door pulsed with the sound of the drumbeat.

_RAP TAP TAP TAP RAP TAP TAP TAP_

Jane's hand hit an icy round piece of metal, her fingers circling around it. She turned the knob, meeting resistance at first but it quickly gave way. The room was nearly as black as the hall; the only light source were three shafts of moonlight coming from the narrow windows on the opposite side of the room.

_RAP TAP TAP TAP RAP TAP TAP TAP_

The drumming was louder in the room, if that was even possible, and she stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind her, echoing through the room; but she didn't flinch. The air was arctic. Her breath came out in soft, foggy puffs.

"They have sent a maiden," purred a low, seductive voice from behind her, cold breath moving her hair, "Hoping that she will calm the monster."

"Are you the drummer?" she asked, feeling as if her voice, her body, were no longer her own.

"You hear it too," he said, a hind of surprise in his voice.

Suddenly he was in front of her. Hair that blended with the blackness of the room hung over his shoulders. Azure skin with hints of lighter marks that she could not completely make out in the dim light. Bright, wild, almost feverish red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. His lips stretched in a crazed smile, showing jagged, sharp teeth. His pants were shredded and barely hanging on his body, his chest shirtless. Some hint of her former self knew that she should be surprised and scared at what she saw, but the blood hammering in her veins and the tightening in her stomach wouldn't allow it.

"Are you the drummer?" she repeated.

"Yes," he hissed, his eyes narrowing and lips twisting into a snarl, "I am the drummer and you are the mouse thrown in with the snake. I will tear you apart until there is nothing left to be found."

She blinked.

Her head and body crashed back against the solid wood door. The air forced from her lungs. His teeth sunk into the tender flesh of her throat.

* * *

"What is your plan All-Father? To present every maiden in the Nine Realms to him, allowing him to tear them apart one by one until he finds his mate? He is far too embedded in the war call to see anyone as anything other than something to kill. Even if the fates _were_ on your side and you _do_ find his mate he will be more willing to kill her than bed her," she explained still smiling.

Thor felt his heart plummet and his stomach twist in painful knots. How he wished he had known this years ago.

"You may have made him appear Ӕsir but the blood that runs through his veins is Jotun and no glamour magic can change that," Farbauti said, the smile fading from her face, "Return to your realm. Put him and the realms out of danger. It will be more kind as such. I do not think you will wish to see what he will do to _himself _if you allow this to carry on for too much longer."

"Fath–" began Thor, feeling panic bubbling up.

The All-father raised his hand to stop his son.

"Thank you Farbauti. We will leave you to your peace," said Odin before turning to leave.

"No," called out Thor, "His mate, does she have to be Jotun or can she be from any of the Nine Realms?"

"Convinced that you can find her, Odinson?" she smirked.

"Yes, he is my brother, I will not stop searching if it will bring him back to me. I just need to know _where_ to search."

"Very well; she does not have to be Jotun."

"So–"

"Thor," sternly interrupted the All-Father, "We are leaving."

"Thank you," Thor said quickly, before turning to join his father.

"One final thing," she called out, "If you do happen to find his mate, _do not_ disturb him while he is with her. He will not act rationally. You must wait until _he_ decides to emerge from hiding."

Odin gave a short nod and exited the cave with Thor on his heels.

"I will gather supplies and begin the search as soon as we return," began Thor catching up to his father.

"That will not be necessary," replied Odin.

"Please tell me you are not considering _killing_ him!" he sputtered.

"This is not a decision I make lightly, son," he replied climbing on the back of his horse, "He is a danger to all the realms and himself. It is for his own good."

"But she could be lying!" he rumbled, swiftly mounting his animal and riding up beside Odin, "Why would she tell us anything but falsehoods?"

"Because she is dead," answered Odin.

Thor's head kicked back, his eyes wide. He turned back and saw that the light in the cave entrance was now gone, the dark crevices now blending into one another. He swallowed hard and questioned if there had ever been a light. Thor turned back around and swiftly caught back up with his father.

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Thank you for all the reviews and follows!

Many thanks to princesspomegranate who did the BETA work on this for me. Her stories are awesome and should be read as well.

* * *

During the journey back, Thor managed to persuade his father to give him seven cycles of the moon, until the beginning of the new year, to find Loki's mate before his brother's fate was to be carried out. But his heart was heavy. Once again he would have to break his promise to Jane and return her to Midgard. His brother's fate was in his hands and he must begin searching as soon as possible to have even the slightest chance of finding this unknown woman.

Frigga met them at the observatory, her mouth pinched in worry. Jane had been missing for three days. Heimdall had not seen where she had gone, having kept his gaze on Odin and Thor during their time in Jotunheim. Guards had been sent to investigate and search for her but they had found no one who had seen or heard anything. Thor rushed to her room, unwilling to believe that she was gone until he saw it for himself. Perhaps something had been missed or overlooked. But there was no sign of a struggle or disturbance save the flung pillow and the disheveled bed.

Thunder rumbled angrily in the dark sky for the rest of the day while Thor searched for Jane. But he too found nothing. Anger and illness churned in his stomach as he forced himself to give up the search. It wasn't that he could just forget her so easily, but his brother, whom he had known and loved for hundreds of years, was facing certain death if he did not do something. So, with a heavy heart, he gathered the muzzle from when he brought Loki home from Midgard and a set of cuffs, much shorter than last time, he was _not_ going to be nearly choked again, and made his way to the room Loki was secured in.

Thor reasoned that having Loki with him while he was looking might speed up the process. After all, Farbauti said that it was a magical sense and he did not have nearly the knowledge that Loki did in those matters.

The hall was dark with no torches to light it. No one dared to venture down the hall anymore since it had become nearly as cold as Jotunheim. But he knew the way like he knew each bump, notch, and braid of leather on the handle of Mjolnir. He had been down this hall nearly every day since Loki's imprisonment, to slip notes under the door or just sit outside near him. Sometimes he spoke of when they were young, hoping that he could hear something; hoping that he could stir some sense of the brother he knew back to life. But now he knew that nothing he said could have ever brought him back.

He arrived at the door and reached out to find it icy. His hand jerked back automatically, reflexively cautious of frostbite, but he set his jaw and placed his hand on the doorknob. Feeling the cold bite at his skin, he turned the metal. The door opened just a fraction, ice cracking at the hinges. The room seemed blacker than the hall, if possible.

It was deadly silent.

The hair on the back of Thor's neck stood up and he swallowed hard. Was his brother already dead?

"Loki?" he breathed, edging the door open a little more.

Flashing red eyes snapped into existence before him. His head jerked back. They seemed higher than he remembered.

A low, predatory growl spilled from the room. The temperature plummeted. Cold breath washed over Thor's cheeks.

"Loki, I swear, this is for your own good," Thor said firmly, reaching out first with the cuffs, "I _will_ make you better."

A bitterly cold hand closed over his, turning the metal into nothing more than brittle pieces that clanged on the stone floor. Thor bit back a cry of pain at his frostbitten flesh and grabbed at Loki's head, hoping to catch his hair. Loki snarled like a wild animal, rearing back and sinking his dagger like teeth into Thor's hand. He grunted in pain and jerked back before an ice dagger slammed into his armor.

"Loki, please! I am trying to help!" begged Thor, advancing again, "I know about the drumming. I can make it stop."

A dark chuckle, deeper than any noise he had ever heard come from Loki, crept though the dark, making ice in Thor's veins.

"You cannot make the drums stop," he growled.

Thor's heard skipped a beat. He sounded like _Laufey_.

"Loki, all we have to do is find your mate," explained Thor pushing aside his fear of his brother and hoping that there was still some part of him that could be reasoned with, "Once we do, you will be well again."

"It is too late," Loki growled, narrowing his eyes.

"No! It is never too late brother," said Thor, once again moving to subdue Loki.

Claw-like nails whipped across his face, leaving wet, burning trails down his cheeks. The shoulder of his armor turned brittle and fell away, Loki's hand coming down hard and sinking the frostbite down into his skin. Thor jerked back from the door again.

"Come at me again Odinson," he purred, allowing Thor to see the glint of his jagged teeth even in the blackness, "I have tasted blood. Will yours be as sweet?"

A thought struck Thor so suddenly that his heart seized and head swam.

"Did you kill Jane?" he barely managed to whisper.

"The little mouse that stumbled in here?" said Loki, his voice gravely and dark, "Oh yes, she was quite… delicious."

Thor kicked out his foot, forcing Loki back in the room before slamming the door shut. He slumped forward against the door, sinking to his knees, tears running down his face. A sob escaped his lips as his forehead pressed against the frozen door. His heart broke for both his brother and Jane.

* * *

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Heavily suggested sexual situation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Thank you for all the reviews and follows!

Many thanks to princesspomegranate who did the BETA work on this for me. Her stories are awesome and should be read as well.

* * *

Jane felt the warmth of a long, hard body pressed against her back and a weight slung across her waist. Her thoughts were fuzzy, and she was not sure where she was or even, most embarrassingly, who was next to her. She heard him breathe in deeply, his breath in her hair, and felt his hips move against hers.

Breath caught in her throat.

A groan rumbled in his chest, his hand slipping down until it rested on her lower stomach. A sigh, almost sounding of relief, escaped his lips. He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. All the tension and tightness seemed to melt away behind her, his breath now deep and indicative of sleep.

The terrible constant drumming had _stopped_!

The room was blissfully silent. It had been barely there when she woke, a shadow of what she had heard, but now it was completely gone. She sighed in her own relief and allowed her eyes to open slightly. The room was dimly lit an orangey pink color, making her assume that it was late afternoon. Her brow furrowed. That couldn't be right. It was nearly midnight –

Memories flooded back. She sucked in a quick breath, her eyes widening.

_That man's teeth were in her neck, his body pinning her to the door, her feet hanging off the floor. He went still against her, not biting down further but not releasing. She should have been terrified, feeling the blood running down her neck_, _but a sense of calm washed over her and she quietly waited for him. The birthmark, burning icy cold, seeped the feeling further down into the marrow of her bones. He breathed in deep._

"_Ohhh," he shuddered, gently removing his teeth from her skin and breathing in deep once again._

_His lean body trembled against her as his hands moved to her thighs and slowly pulled them up so her legs circled his hips. A cold mouth and tongue moved over the marks on her neck, his breath shallow. Her hands moved to his arms and squeezed tight. He whimpered against her throat, hands moving up her thighs, pushing away the soft fabric of her gown. Her breath hitched, blood pooling in her lower stomach. His hands pressed against her hips, the palm of his hand flattening against the birthmark. Ice shot through her veins, seizing up all of her muscles. A cry left her lips as her head snapped back, cracking against the door, but she did not feel it. A choked sob against her shoulder when he…_

She blushed. After that she only remembered flashes of them together; his hands reaching for her in a half-sleep, half-dazed state, his red eyes over her but not menacing like when she had first seen them. They had been dark and lust filled but she never feared him. She had not feared him for even a minute since she had met him, despite everything about the situation telling her that she should. It was impossible but she felt as if she had known him all her life…

Her eyes widened again. _Days_. They had been together for _days_. She now vaguely remembered sunrises and sunsets, but how many she couldn't place. Her stomach grumbled loudly in protest. _It_ apparently knew how long had passed. She shifted to try and ease herself out of his grasp before jerking to a stop.

Her hands. Her arms. They were _blue_.

Her heart skipped as she slowly curled her fingers, confirming that they were her actual limbs. She looked down and saw that the rest of her body was nearly the same shade as the arm that held tightly to her. Barely raised, flowing ridges ran in paths down her skin matching the few that she could see on him. Her nails were black and slightly sharpened on the ends. Stunned was the only emotion that she could consider. Again, there was no sense of fear. Like with everything else that had happened, it felt like the most natural thing that had ever happened to her, as if this was how she was _supposed_ to be.

She just wished that she knew why.

Her stomach growled loudly again. She could think more on these subjects once she had some food in her stomach. Jane slowly moved out of his grip and quickly discovered she had nothing to wear. She pulled a thin bed sheet off the floor and wrapped it around her. It felt as if she had just put on a wool coat in the New Mexico sun. It was unbelievably uncomfortable but she was not about to walk around with nothing on. She slid to the edge of the small, low bed and looked back at the man.

Her cheeks warmed at the sight of him.

He was unbelievably tall, his feet nearly hanging off the end of the bed. His body was muscled but lean, looking more swift and agile than brutishly strong. Long, to his shoulder blades, raven black hair hung greasy and matted. Jane's nose wrinkled slightly before her hand touched her own hair and found it to be in nearly the same condition. Excusing him from that, she turned her gaze to his half buried face.

She swallowed hard.

He was _handsome_; high cheekbones, thin lips, a strong jaw and sharp nose. All the features that she had a weakness for were in this one man. It was as if the universe knew…

She shook her head. A scientist was too logical for things like fate.

The raised, lighter marks drew her attention next; having to stop herself from reaching out to touch them.

Her stomach growled again.

She winced.

_Food_. She had to find some food. Her nose twitched. A smell, a _delicious_ smell, that she had not smelled even a moment ago, filled the room. Jane's head snapped around and surveyed the room. It was small and the only other pieces of furniture, what she assumed were a table and chair, were smashed to pieces. But next to the door sat a tray with a large covered earthenware bowl, loaf of dark brown bread, and matching earthenware mug.

Stealing a glance back at her companion, she rose from the bed, pulling the sheet with her. The stone floor felt warm under her bare feet as she quietly padded over to the food and knelt down. Her mouth began watering in an embarrassing way when she lifted the lid and saw the dark stew inside. A twinge of guilt washed over her. This was probably meant for him but she was _so_ hungry.

"Take it," said a male voice behind her.

Jane yelped. Startled at the sound of his voice, she almost dropped the lid. He was suddenly by her side, catching the lid and setting it back down on the bowl. She looked over to where he was kneeling, her cheeks growing warm once again, and her eyes darting up to his. He was nude. His eyes, red, but different once again, looked into hers. The gaze was softer and reverent, almost awe-like. It made her uncomfortable. His hand moved, hesitant, before gently tucking the hair that had fallen over her face back behind her ear.

"Where did they find you," he whispered, his hand still touching her hair.

Jane's eyes darted away and she felt herself blush again. Her stomach, _again_, complained loudly, seemingly getting angrier for having to ask again.

"Come, you are hungry," he said grabbing the tray in one hand and her arm in the other, helping her to her feet.

He led her back to the bed and set the tray down in the middle.

"Are you not warm in that cloth?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her much smaller frame.

How many times could he make her blush, she thought as her eyes skittered away from his, her hand tightening where she held the sheet together.

"Come now, as much as I enjoy hearing my own voice, and I assure you I do," he smiled playfully down at her and winked, "I hope that you have a voice of your own. I _would_ like to have conversations with you. You can understand what I am saying, yes?"

"I do, I mean I do understand and can speak," she said with a little nod, "and yes, I am unusually warm in this sheet."

"Then why are you wearing it?" he asked, gently taking the edges and pulling them away, "I _have_ seen you."

She gave a little squeak of protest, gripping more tightly to the cloth, but the cool air touching her now bare skin felt so good that she reluctantly let it drop to the floor. Her arms automatically crossed over her chest. His eyes seemed to darken again as he raked over her exposed form. He took a half step closer.

Her heart picked up speed. Her stomach grumbled again.

"Yes," he said, closing his eyes and slowly breathing out, "You need to eat."

"You are eating with me, right?" she asked, looking down at the tray.

"Eat your fill first," he said, "I have gone long periods of time with no nourishment."

She bit her lip. It didn't seem right.

"If you tarry to long the magic will take it away," he advised.

That set her into motion. She quickly sat down on the bed, snatched up the wooden spoon and began to dig in. It was delicious and she was _starving_. He sat down on the bed next to her and silently watched as she ate. Even near starving, she could only make a small dint in the stew and bread. Jane had never been one able to eat large quantities in one sitting.

"Here, sorry if I ate too much," she said, sheepishly putting the spoon down on the tray.

He was such a large man she knew he could have easily eaten all of it.

"You cannot be finished," he said, shaking his head, "Eat."

"No, really, I'm full," Jane assured him.

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment before picking up the spoon. Jane watched him for a minute before turning her attention to the room. It was a mess, much more so than she had first realized. Splinters of the destroyed furniture were scattered everywhere but particularly against the walls where she guessed they had been smashed against. Shredded cream pieces of paper dotted the floor, making little piles where they had been blown away when the door opened. She bit her lip at the sight of her ripped gown and robe on the floor next to the door beside his raggedy pants. _That_ she didn't remember.

"I apologize for the mess," he said, placing the spoon on the tray, already finished with his part of the meal, "I have… not been well for some time. I do not believe that will be a problem any longer."

"The drumming, right?" asked Jane, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, you heard it too then?" he said, an eyebrow lifting in surprise as he received a confirming nod.

"I started hearing it as soon as I got here," she confirmed, "I felt like I was going _insane_ by the time I got to you."

"Try hearing it for nearly five hundred years," he said with a self-deprecating smirk, "The silence seems so loud now."

"It does seem odd. I keep on expecting it to start back up," Jane replied.

"As do I."

They lapsed back into silence. He looked down at his right hand and flexed his fingers, a soft green glow springing to life, hovering around the edge. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Allow me to… tidy up," he said, flicking his wrist out into the room.

The splintered and broken table and chair disappeared and reappeared, intact, in the corner of the room. The shredded paper fluttered wildly before piecing itself back together and neatly stacking in two piles against the wall. Jane's eyes widened at the sudden transformation.

She gasped. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, she was unable to suppress a grimace.

He grinned, standing and holding out his hand for her to take, "Come, I believe we both are in a fair state. Let us bathe."

She placed her hand in his and he easily brought her to her feet.

"But where? We can't go outside like this," she said still feeling embarrassed at their lack of clothing.

"There is a place here."

He led her to the wall across from the foot of the bed and pressed on the stone wall. It easily gave way under his touch, sliding back and to the side, revealing a small bathroom. With a decidedly cheeky smile, he pulled her over to a place near the back wall that had a two-foot wide tan stone spout and maneuvered her in front of him. Water began to trickle from the spout, slowly at first, before pouring out onto the floor.

"How-" she asked, looking back at him.

They hadn't touched anything.

"Magic."

She reached out and tested the water temperature. It was perfect. With a grin she stepped into the stream, tilting her head back so the water washed over her face. He joined her in the water, wetting his hair down and scrubbing it with his fingers before turning to hers. His long fingers worked through her hair, easily untangling the knots. A hum of approval left her throat as he massaged her scalp. Jane opened her eyes and looked up at him over her left shoulder. Once again, his eyes were filled with reverence, awe, and this time a hint of… thankfulness?

"Why do you look at me like that?" she breathed, actually feeling shy under his gaze.

"Like what?" he quietly answered back.

"Like… like I'm the only woman you have ever seen."

"Perhaps you are," he replied, his hands still in her hair, "You are the first one to smell _right_ to me. You smell like magic; spicy, biting and complex. The way the air smells after I cast a spell."

He leaned into her neck, breathing in deeply before releasing a shuddering breath.

"You are my bonded mate," he sighed next to her ear, "You stopped the terrible drumming _and _you gave me my magic back. You came to me at my darkest hour. For all this, I will be forever grateful and will protect and care for you with my life."

"Bonded mate?"

"According to the legends, Jotuns have what are called bonded mates. They are typically found the season after the male has come of age. I do not know much past that but I missed mine by nearly five hundred years if it coincides with the drums," he explained, looking her over again, "I have never seen a female Jotun before. I did not realize they were so different - so _beautiful_. How did they find you? How did they convince you to come here?"

"I'm not Jotun, I'm Midgardian," she confessed, watching his eyebrows jump in surprise, "I'm not even sure how I got this way. I had come to Asgard with Thor and then one night I couldn't stand the drumming anymore so I went to go find where it was coming from. That's when I found you."

He had gone completely still next to her. His eyes were wide and she was unable to read the emotion within.

"Thor…brought…you…here. From Midgard?" he breathed, his throat working in a hard swallow.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, searching his face.

He looked ill, possibly near tears.

"Thor's woman," he whispered, pulling back from her.

Suddenly everything came into sharp focus; everything was too bright, too loud. Her stomach knotted painfully. She stumbled back, her head cracking against the stone wall. Her heart stalled in her chest, her hand flying up to her mouth.

"You- you're Loki," she stammered, her hands shaking, "You sent the Destroyer, you killed him, you nearly killed _me!_ You attacked my home!"

He blanched, jerking back further from her. Tears pooled in his eyes.

"If I had known-" he began, his voice thick, before looking away, "I was not thinking clearly. I-"

"I had nightmares for _years_ about that thing and you," yelled Jane, tears streaming down her face, "Is- is this some kind of sick joke? Are you _using_ me to get back at Thor?"

"No!" he shouted, looking horrified.

"What kind of magic did you do to make me come here?" she snapped bitterly, "To make me look like this? To make me _sleep_ with you?"

"None, it is the bonding. That is the truth," Loki replied, shaking his head, "You changed to a Jotun because somewhere in your blood line there was a Jotun. Mortal's natures are very susceptible to other race's natures. That is why Midgard must always remain neutral, they are very easy to breed with."

"_That's_ why you bonded with me?" Jane shrieked, "Because I'm easy to _breed with?"_

"No! I bonded with you because you are my destined mate, chosen by a magic that no one understands. When you came in contact with me the dormant Jotun blood became the dominant nature," he quickly tried to explain from the little he had read long ago.

"I'm not human anymore?" she asked softly, feeling stunned.

"No, you are now Jotun," replied Loki, shaking his head.

"I want out of here," she said, pushing off the wall, her words coming out in a rush.

Jane ran from the room, straight to the room door, jerking on the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Let me out," she snarled back at him.

"I cannot. Odin has sealed this chamber," frowned Loki, his brow pinched, "I am a prisoner. Only certain people can get in or out."

"Well then how did I get in?" snapped Jane, jerking harder at the door.

"I do not know."

"Help!" screamed Jane, pounding on the door, "Help me!"

"This is an unused wing of the palace. There will be no one down here and I do not know what other kinds of magic Odin placed upon this room," advised Loki, "The magic threads are so tightly wound that I cannot undo them."

She ignored him and continued to scream and beat on the door. Jane beat on the door until her hands were bruised and bloodied, voice completely gone from the calls for help. Tears streamed down her face as she realized no one was coming to help her. Her knees gave out under her and she slid to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her chest as tight as she could manage, trying to stop the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. Loki was suddenly by her side, hesitantly, gently, touching her back.

"Don't _touch_ me. Don't talk to me you _monster_," she sobbed, flinching away from him.

"As you wish," he quietly replied, his voice thick.

He slowly backed away to the opposite side of the room and sat down with his back to the wall. Jane curled up against the door and cried until the tears would no longer come.

* * *

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Thank you for all the reviews and follows!

Many thanks to princesspomegranate who did the BETA work on this for me. Her stories are awesome and should be read as well.

* * *

Days had passed since Jane had learned who he was and no one had come to the door in that time. Loki had not moved from his spot against the wall across the room and she had tried to avoid moving as much as possible. But all these things were the least of her worries.

She was pregnant.

Jane wasn't sure how she knew, there was no physical sign yet, but she just had this terrible feeling. Her hands shook and her stomach knotted at the thought of carrying the child of the man who had caused so much destruction to Earth and had nearly killed her. But perhaps the worst part, the part that made her so angry and disgusted with herself, was that her heart clenched in painful longing every time she looked at him.

He looked ill, haunted and almost horrified; his brow continually pinched as if in pain. In all the times she had caught herself looking at him, she never saw him looking back.

She had tried to stay awake but had caught herself dozing several times over those days and it was finally catching up with her. Huddled against the door, trying to listen for any sign of outside life, her head finally fell against the wood and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The smell of breakfast filled her nose.

Her stomach turned.

Jane lunged forward gagging, stumbling to get to the bathroom before she threw up. Every time she breathed in, that food seemed to be right under her nose, rolling her stomach and forcing the leftovers from last night's supper up her throat. Gentle fingers pulled her hair back from her face and secured it at the nape of her neck. Right then she felt too sick to care that it was him.

"Is there any way you can get rid of that food," she groaned.

"You do not think you will want it after you are feeling better?" he quietly asked, kneeling beside of her, his hand resting on her back.

The thought of eating made her gag again, so Loki quickly stood up and left the bathroom. The breaking of plates made her jump but soon the smell vanished and he came back into the room.

"You broke the plates?" she asked, sounding weary and surprised.

"The magic removes it more swiftly if it is destroyed," he explained, kneeling back down beside of her.

"Experience?"

"Yes."

"Guessed so from the furniture."

"Yes, well as I said, I was unwell to say the least and quite angry after returning," he said, choosing not to look her in the eyes.

Her stomach still felt tender but she didn't quite feel like throwing up anymore since the smell was gone. Jane pushed away from the toilet and tried to get to her feet. Loki stopped her from standing and gathered her up in his arms. Her body jerked automatically at his touch, her muscles stiffening, but he was gentle and warm and she was so exhausted that she didn't protest. Loki carried her to the bed and laid her down on the soft surface.

"Sleep and it will pass more quickly," he recommended barely touching her hair at the temple.

Her gaze caught his for a moment, eyes betraying his neutral face. Pain, sadness and a deep ache flashed through them for just a moment before he looked away. Her heart twisted. Jane managed to give the barest of nods before shutting her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next several mornings were the same with her darting for the bathroom as soon as breakfast appeared. The smell would always get to her before he could smash the plates and make it disappear. Afterwards, he would see to her until she was finished and carry her back to bed to drift in and out of sleep for the rest of the day.

But always, right before she fell asleep, she would see that pained look in his eyes.

Perhaps it was stupidity, proximity, or the bond - if it really did exist between them – but at any rate she found herself softening towards him. He treated her better than any man had ever even tried to, as if she was the most precious thing in the world and the _looks_; the ones she caught out of the corner of her eye were near worshipful. That was when he wasn't looking at her like he had lost everything. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, she supposed Jotuns had some version of them, but when she caught that look in his eyes she always started tearing up.

"I have heard the healers say that the more ill a woman is when she begins to carry the child, the stronger the child will be," Loki said absently one morning after carrying her back to bed, several weeks after it had begun. He sat on the edge of the bed brushing back the hair from her temple as she laid on her right side. "_I_ believe that is only said to give strength to the sick women, but if it is true then you will have a strong child indeed."

"So you know," Jane barely breathed, searching his eyes and face for any emotion.

All she could find was sadness.

"Yes, I studied healing, I know what morning illness means. I also can sense your child when I touch you," he explained, continuing to touch her hair but not meeting her eyes, "He should be strong. Combining Ӕsir and Jotun natures will bring the best of both races. But I hope, for his sake, he takes Thor's features. No child needs to be raised in the skin of a monster."

"Thor? Why on Earth would the child look like _Thor_?" questioned Jane, her brow furrowed, "And what do you mean by 'skin of a monster'?"

"Thor's child _would_ have Thor's features-"

"Oh no, no way, you are _not_ getting out of this," snapped Jane, her eyes narrowing and fists clenching, "and you sure as hell aren't going to pin this on him."

Loki, for his part, looked stunned, red eyes wide and mouth working to find words.

"You are Thor's woman," he finally managed to say, "He brought you to Asgard. That would mean he is courting you with further intention."

"Well he may have been _trying_ to court me but I told him before he brought me here that there was no relationship between us. I quit waiting for him a long time ago," explained Jane, rolling her eyes, "So I am most certainly _not_ Thor's woman and this is most certainly _not_ his child. I mean we only kissed once three years ago and if you tell me that's all it takes for people of Asgard to impregnate someone for _years_ then I'm going to be really pissed off."

A sharp laugh burst from Loki's mouth before he grinned down at her.

"No, nothing that simple," he chuckled, looking the happiest and most relieved she had seen.

"You were really worried," she observed.

"Of course. My mate, my _only_ mate, was being courted by the shining son of Asgard. Even without the drums edging my sanity away, I know that the second, adopted, son does not compare," he said with a casual shrug of his shoulder as if it was the most well known fact in the universe, "I would have challenged him for you but I cannot change your emotions or the child's parentage. I suspected the child was his due to the fact that you began showing symptoms much more quickly than what I learned for healing."

"Yeah but you learned healing for Ӕsirs, right?" she asked, receiving a confirming nod, "This is too early for humans too but I'm… Jotun? Right? Do you know anything about them?"

"Yes, you are Jotun, as much as I can determine. Your nature has been changed," Loki replied, his eyes roaming over her blue skin and raised marks. They were similar to his but with softer edges where they changed direction and more lines down her torso, "and no, I know very little of them."

"How do you know so much about Ӕsir and so little about Jotuns?"

He sighed and looked away.

"It feels like such a _long_ story," he breathed.

"Well I don't think we're going anywhere," said Jane, making a face, "I might as well learn _something_ about you other than the fact you have a grudge with Thor and Earth."

He winced.

"I believe I can explain my actions to an extent, but first, please know that if I had known my mate was on Midgard I would have thrown away _everything_ to come and search for you. Until I caught your scent I did not know that it was my mate that I needed to find," he explained, looking back to her with earnest, "It makes me sick to think I could have killed you."

He shuddered, then shook his head, "I would give my life to keep you safe."

She looked into his bright red eyes and saw that he was being honest with her. Her heart warmed a little more to him. He reached down beside the bed and pulled out a folded cream-colored sheet of paper. It easily fell open letting her know that it had been read often.

"Thor has been sliding letters under my door since I was locked in here," began Loki, looking over the large but neat script, "I do not remember receiving most of them, my memories are hazy since returning to Asgard. I have read through them now though, since my magic has pieced them back together. This one does not appear to be too old and since I have not received any since I am inclined to believe it is the most recent."

After a moment hesitation he handed the note over and she began reading Thor's words. It told of his trip to Jotunheim and what they had discovered from his birth mother. He went on to say that he had been allowed seven months, till the end of the year, to find Loki's mate before they had to meet in battle.

"Meet in battle?" questioned Jane, looking up from the paper.

"He means to kill me," Loki replied casually.

"He can't!" she protested, eyes widening and chest tightening.

Loki smiled.

"He won't," he assured her, hand returning to her hair, "I have my mate now and have bonded with her. The madness is mostly gone."

"Mostly?"

He only grinned at her. Jane stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before returning to the letter.

"Wait, he forgives you for killing Jane?" she said looking up to see him wince.

"Yes, well, I might have killed a young woman who wandered in here before you," he confessed, wrinkling his nose, "I only have faint memories of what happened. She said something about drumming – "

"Loki, _I'm_ Jane. That was me," she interrupted.

"Jane," he echoed, suddenly looking ashamed, "I suppose I should have asked you earlier what your name is."

"Well, everything that happened has been… odd, to put it nicely," she said, "Never thought that I would jump in bed with a stranger, let alone not even know his name. But the crazy thing is, you don't _feel_ like a stranger to me. It actually feels as if I have known you my entire life. As if something I have been searching for my entire life is now quiet."

"Mates are fated. It's a magical bond that runs through the branches of Yggdrasil. I have read about it but never knew it applied to me as only certain races have this practice and the Ӕsir do not. Mates are generally of the same race but if one of a different race is to be your mate, then the magic thread runs from both them to you and you to them. The resulting bond will change the race that is most easily changed but not usually to the extent that you have been altered. As I said before, I believe that you are a descendent of a Jotun and that is why _you_ changed so extensively," he explained.

"Like in my DNA? But how? I think my family would remember having this in our line," she said, gesturing towards her skin.

"There was a time, before the war between Jotunheim and Asgard, that the realms passed freely through Midgard. The mingling of natures likely happened during that time," said Loki with a slight tilt of his head, "It was probably denied over the years."

"That is just too weird. To _think_ that I have DNA from another realm!" she said, shaking her head before looking back at him, "So why would Thor think you killed me? If he came in here, he could see that I'm obviously not dead."

"_That_ I am unsure of," he replied, his brow pinched, "I believe I remember, faintly, him coming to the door one night but I do not remember a conversation or what transpired between us. I am guessing that during that time he came to the conclusion that I had killed you."

"Well he is in for a surprise in a couple of months. Alive, pregnant and Jotun. I won't even be the same person," she said with a smirk but then quickly frowned, "I won't be able to go back to Earth, will I?"

The corners of Loki's mouth turned down and she thought she saw a flash of sadness.

"Yes, you will be able to return to Midgard," he quietly said, "The Bifrost is obviously no longer broken if Thor was able to bring you here."

"But what about, you know, the blue skin? No one on Earth looks like this. I'll be a science project in a heart beat."

"The All-Father will be able to place a glamour on you to restore your previous appearance," said Loki, "You will still be Jotun but appear Midgardian."

"Would you, could you, come with me?" she asked, after a moment of hesitation.

"I am not sure that Midgard is an option for me," he confessed, "I do not know what my punishment will be once they know that I am no longer a threat."

"Oh."

Jane looked down and away from him. They sat in silence for several minutes before her eyes sought his again.

"Wherever you are, I will be with you," she murmured, "I… I don't think my bond, my heart, will allow otherwise. That is, if it is okay with you."

"Of course," he quickly answered, "It took me this long to find you, I would rather you be by my side so that I know you are safe. I do not want to lose you."

Jane smiled, feeling what she could only guess was the bond warming her heart to him a little more. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about how quickly she was forgiving and warming to him, but they were having a child together and were bonded. It would be better to become adjusted to him now than let her anger eat at her for years. Besides, he wasn't the person who had haunted her dreams. The man she imagined was… bigger than Thor, if that was possible, and evil. The only time this man had even shown a glimmer of what she imagined was when she first met him and _that_ was when the drums were tormenting him. Even then she hadn't been scared of him.

She folded the note and handed it back to him. He leaned down to place the note back beside the bed. Biting her lip, she reached out and slipped her hand into his, threading their fingers together. His eyes widened in surprise, his body going rigid.

"You aren't the only one who's bond encourages touching," she said with a small shrug, pulling his hand closer to her, "Now I think you said there was a long story to tell me?"

His lips quickly curled into a smirk, eyes glinting with mischief.

* * *

_Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: The line breaks mean some passage of time. Thank you for all the reviews and follows!

Many thanks to princesspomegranate who did the BETA work on this for me. Her stories are awesome and should be read as well.

* * *

"No, don't!" yelled Jane, jolting up from the bed.

The quick movement made her head swim and the room darken dangerously for a moment. She felt his strong hands steady her and his worried face faded back into view.

"Jane?"

"I'll be okay once the room stops moving," she muttered, holding her head, "Just don't smash breakfast. I might be hungry in a minute."

"You do not feel ill?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Not like I have been," Jane replied.

The room finally stopped moving and she could sit up without his help.

"I think I would like to try some food," she said as she looked over at the tray.

Loki stood and quickly retrieved the tray of food, bringing it back over to the bed. He placed it next to her and she was relieved that no nausea or gagging invaded her throat. As starving as she felt, she was far too wary to just start eating, so she took a brown roll and began nibbling on it. Her stomach turned uncomfortably but it didn't seem to want to reject the food.

"You go ahead and eat too. I don't want to over do it today," suggested Jane, gesturing towards the food.

"Eat what you can first," said Loki sitting down on the bed on the opposite side of the tray.

Jane's heart skittered at the memory of a day, some weeks ago, very similar to this, before she found out who he was.

"You know, you can sit closer," she murmured, her lips against the smooth surface of the bread and eyes cast down to the food.

He didn't move and suddenly she was ashamed for suggesting it.

"Never mi-"

He was behind her, right leg tucked up behind her and left leg pressed against the outside of her left leg. Jane yelped in surprise. She felt his chest rumble in a chuckle.

"I will sit as close as you wish me to," he said, his warm breath brushing her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Jane felt her cheeks heat and quickly stuffed more bread in her mouth.

* * *

He stood close to her, as both of them gazed out the narrow window into the night sky.

"It sounds beautiful," she murmured, as he finished describing the realm she could see in the pink and purple nebula over the mountains in the distance, "Can we go there one day?"

Jane leaned back into his chest. She felt his body tense for just a moment before it faded and he slid his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her small baby bump. Her hand joined his and their fingers easily laced together. It was comforting to feel him against her.

"Yes, I will take you there," he replied, gently resting his chin on the top of her head.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She felt her mouth go dry and stomach twist in anxiety. Jane's tongue darted out to try and wet her lips, scolding herself at the same time for being so nervous. Shifting slightly in his arms, she looked up at him. His head tilted down and he quietly looked at her. Jane pushed up on her tiptoes and barely kissed his bottom lip. Loki's eyes snapped open, sucking in a sharp breath. Her teeth caught her bottom lip in worry as she quickly looked away, feeling ridiculously embarrassed.

The room spun. Jane was suddenly sitting on the small stone ledge of the window, level with his eyes. His bright eyes searched her face before settling on her lips. Her tongue darted out again, stomach flipping and heart fluttering. Loki stepped between her parted knees before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers. His hand cupped her cheek, gently tilting her head until his mouth fit to hers. Jane's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. A half-moan, half-sigh, fell from his lips as they barely parted, their lips still brushing each other's. Jane's eyes fluttered open to look at him.

He silently stared at her.

She felt his lips pull into a smile and the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled.

Her heart leapt in her chest.

She smiled back.

* * *

His fingers lightly grazed the raised lines that arched across her stomach - protective runes, they had discovered from the books he could magically pull from the library - before laying his hand flat against her skin. A flutter of movement brought a smile to his lips, his face buried in Jane's sweet smelling long hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"He moves more when we are touching," she said quietly, lying on her left side with him flush against her back.

"I can tell," he murmured back.

The pair laid together, quietly, in the darkness of the room having each finished their reading for the night and only wishing to touch and lay in the quiet warmth of their bond. Her hand eventually met his on her stomach and covered it, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Can you tell what the baby will be?" she asked, after a moment.

A sickening feeling shot through his stomach and stilled his hand on her skin.

"Jotun," he managed, his voice thick and muffled, "The child will be Jotun, there-"

"Well yeah, I know that," interrupted Jane, looking over her shoulder at him, "I mean you are Jotun and I am one now so it would only be natural. I was talking about _gender_. If there is a magical way you know the gender."

"Oh," Loki breathed, the knot in his stomach loosening a touch, "No. While I did study healing, pregnancy was not one of the topics that I was allowed to cover."

"Okay," she answered with a nod, sounding a bit disappointed before turning over onto her back, "Now, why did you sound upset when you said he would be Jotun?"

Loki let out a deep breath. Ruffling her hair, his lips pressed to her temple. She threaded the fingers of her left hand with his right, resting on the swell of her stomach.

"He?" he asked, attempting to deter her.

"It's a guess," she replied, shrugging one shoulder, "Now tell me, it's the Jotun thing again, isn't it?"

"As always," he huffed.

"I thought we were _past_ this," she said quietly, "I thought you were okay with it."

"I will never be _okay_ with it," Loki replied, wrinkling his nose, "I have… accepted that this is what I am. Very different."

"I need you to be okay with it though. For the sake of our child," she said, "I don't want him _or _her hating who they are."

"This is easy for you to say, you are Midgardian," he snapped, pulling away from her and leaving the bed, "You did not grow up with tales of the monsters."

"No, I didn't and yes I _was_ born human but I am Jotun _now_," said Jane pushing herself up so that she was sitting, "I don't think either one of us are monsters."

"I believe you are forgetting what you told me not so long ago," Loki said before turning to the window.

Jane winced.

"That was _not_ because you are Jotun," she insisted.

"But I did cause all of that _because_ I am Jotun," he countered.

"_Loki_," sighed Jane, her head dropping down to look at their child.

The silence in the room felt near deafening.

"I had hoped, back before I knew," he began, staring out the window into the starry sky, "that my child – my children – would find a place in Asgard where I could not. As a Jotun, she will not find that place."

"She?" asked Jane, her voice betraying excitement.

"Just a guess," he replied, shrugging his shoulders and echoing her words.

"You said Odin could place a glamour on us," she pointed out, "He could–"

"People will know by now that I am Jotun," Loki put in, shaking his head, "Even if a glamour is placed on you before you are seen it will be known that our child has Jotun blood. She will not be accepted."

"Loki-" began Jane again.

"You see this as a beautiful, magical place Jane, and it is," he continued, "but the people–" he paused, looking down and shaking his head again "you do not see the flaws. The ugliness."

Jane sat quietly for several minutes before she carefully climbed out of bed and stepped over to him. She hesitated just a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist the best she could, given her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing her lips into the hard planes of his back, "You have a lot more experience with all this than I do. We can go to Midgard, if you are allowed, and live there. No one will have to know anything about the Jotun except us and he or she can grow up like a normal child."

He snorted.

"Well, as normal as possible," she corrected, a smile quirking her lips, "But I do want you to know that you are _not_ a monster and our child will not be one either. I –" she hesitated "I love you."

"You cannot – "

"I _do_. I do love you and our child," confessed Jane, her cheeks flushing and arms holding him tightly.

She heard him swallow hard before gently removing her arms from around him. Her heart sank and suddenly she felt very embarrassed for confessing that to him. She turned her face away as he turned to face her, but his fingertips lifted her chin until she was looking up into his eyes.

"_Jane_-" he murmured.

"Truly, I do," she whispered back.

He leaned in close, brushing his lips over hers before turning his head, pressing cheek to cheek.

"I love you as well."

* * *

Loki gazed out the narrow window into the moonlit and star-marked sky. Any day now, the seven months would be up and Thor would come for him. A worried expression passed over his face. He knew that a change in him could be seen. He was thinking clearly for the first time in centuries.

_But_

His fingers ran nervously over the smooth stone of the window ledge.

Would the change be _believed_?

The note that Thor left had said that there would be a point when he was too far gone for even a mate to bring back.

Loki's throat tightened.

He turned slightly to view Jane's sleeping form on the bed.

He had been almost gone when she came to him. His teeth had nearly ripped her throat out. But – _thankfully_ – that hadn't happened and they were full and well bonded.

Loki turned and leaned up against the stone wall, crossing his arms over his bare chest, watching Jane as she quietly slept.

Truthfully, he did not know how he would react to Thor coming into the room with his mate. Just the thought made possessive protectiveness flash through his veins. He shook his head. Hopefully the intensity of those feelings would dissipate some once the child was born. She was a clever woman and would not take well to being hidden away. Though he had been able to ease the boredom by magically pulling books from the library and those he kept in the void, the amount of time that they had spent isolated in this room had worn on her.

_No._

The child being born _must_ fix this.

But for now, when Thor came, he would make her stay in the bathroom out of the way. He could not stomach the thought of harm coming to her when - _if_ - he and Thor fought.

A warm and humid breeze blew through the narrow windows. Trepidation twisted his stomach painfully and his eyes darted out the window. The horizon was darker than the rest of the sky. The rolling clouds coming over the mountains were slowly extinguishing the stars. Lightning flashed deep in the clouds, lighting them up deep purple and blue. He caught the scent of crisp rain on the wind.

Loki swallowed hard.

Swiftly, he pushed away from the wall, arriving at the bed in two long strides and slipping in beside his mate.

"Loki?" she murmured, half-asleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he said quietly, pulling her as close as possible with her rounded stomach.

A deep breath blew out between her parted lips. Her small hand rested on his waist and forehead leaned into his collarbone. The quiet, steady breath of sleep quickly returned. The thick, heavy rumble of thunder came from a distance and rolled over the room.

His hand tightened against her back.

Lips pressed into her dark hair.

Thor was returning and if he could not convince him that he was no longer the threat that he once was then he would die.

* * *

_Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Thank you for all the reviews and follows!

Many thanks to princesspomegranate who did the BETA work on this for me. Her stories are awesome and should be read as well.

* * *

Thor's eyes burned, cheeks wet and body exhausted.

He had been unable to find her.

All the realms had been searched and there was not _one_ woman that he felt fit Loki. The Warriors Three and Sif had eventually joined him in the quest. They were still, understandably, angry with Loki but since Thor had made it his mission, they had accepted it as well. But even the additional forces had not helped and their time was up.

Thor begged and pleaded with Odin for just a little more time but, with tears in his eye and Frigga sobbing by his side, he had rejected Thor's request.

"_He is only going to harm himself or worse. Loki needs to be given _peace_."_

Those words from his father rang in his head as he walked down the same cold, dark hall that he had been down so many months ago. This time though, a sword was at his waist and one in his hand, both heavier than he could ever remember a weapon being.

He was the one, the _only_ one he had decided, that would take his brother's life. No one else was worthy to give Loki the death he deserved. That was why he had two swords. He was going to give Loki a chance to have a noble death. A chance to be able to see him again one day in Valhalla was worth any harm he could come to at the hand of his brother. Besides, with his magic bound, entering the room and killing him without giving him a chance to defend himself was not honorable.

Another tear escaped and ran down his cheek into his beard.

His friends had offered, no _insisted_, on joining him in this after they had learned that he was going to allow Loki to fight. He had eventually agreed after much arguing and hounding.

He lied.

He was going in the middle of the night, before they were supposed to go with him tomorrow. This was something that he had to do alone.

Thunder shook the walls of the palace, echoing down the long corridor. Silently he cursed his emotional tie to the weather. Too quickly, he arrived at the frozen wooden door that looked as it did months ago.

The last time he had seen him.

When he found out about _Jane_.

Tears blurred his vision of the door.

He hadn't told his parents what Loki had done to Jane for fear that Odin would have stopped his quest before it even began. Thunder rolled down the hall again. His fingers tightened on the hilt of the sword. Thor turned the knob of the door and swiftly stepped inside, immediately shutting it behind him. The roaring downpour of rain outside the windows masked any sound in the room. His hair stood on its ends. An eerie, crawling sensation came over his skin.

He was being watched.

Lightning streaked across the sky, lighting up the room.

Loki stood across the room, near the left wall, hands behind his back, red eyes carefully watching him.

Thor swallowed hard. He looked so much the part of a Frost Giant in the black loincloth that now sat low on his hips.

"Loki-"

"Leave," he ordered, red eyes narrowing, "_Now_."

"I cannot brother," Thor replied, feeling his voice thicken, "Were you able to read my note? Do you understand what I have to do? Why I have to do it?"

"Yes," Loki answered, "I do not hear the drumming any longer. Now _leave_."

"Brother I am so very sorry. I was unable to find your mate," choked Thor, "I said that I would always watch out for you but I have been unable to do so. I… I wish to fight you so that you may die nobly in battle and then we shall see each other again in the halls of Valhalla."

"I warn you. Leave me _now_," growled Loki, voice deepening.

"I am so sorry brother, I cannot," said Thor, stepping towards Loki holding out the sword, "Please, take this."

Loki's body stiffened, his stance spreading. Thor caught the slight flicker of Loki's eyes darting towards the wall.

"Do _not_ come any closer," he snarled, "Leave now. I will not cause any harm."

Thor hesitated. Hope bubbled up in his chest. Could Loki have fought through it? He was, next to Odin, the most intelligent person he knew. If anyone could get past the ailment then it would be his brother.

"Loki–"

He took another step forward.

_Magic _flared.

The dagger flew past his face and lodged in the wall behind him with a ringing twang.

"_Do not_ make me repeat myself."

Thor stared at Loki, his eyes widening and mouth half-open in shock. His magic was supposed to be gone, sealed away by the All-Father, but he could feel its presence once again.

Thor's heart clenched painfully. Loki had not worked past the illness. He had broken the bindings on his magic and became worse. Flipping the sword around with a flick of his wrist, Thor hardened his heart to what had to be done. Loki's eyes widened slightly but rapidly narrowed, not giving any ground.

"Thor, I can only tell you I am no longer a threat and that you must leave _now_," Loki said calmly, sounding almost like his old self.

"No Loki, you are not well," replied Thor, sinking his feet into a wide stance, "Again, I am very sorry. Please forgive me."

He lunged at his brother, the blade passing through a double. Another body slammed into his left side, pushing him off balance and back towards the door. Thor thrust his elbow down on Loki's head only to pass straight through it once again.

"Fight me," growled Thor, his eyes darting around looking for movement.

"_Leave_."

The blade darted out and hit something solid. A grunt of pain escaped from the empty place. Loki momentarily phased into view, blood running down his left arm. He was gone again in the next blink, before Thor could even move his sword. His legs buckled as something hit the back of his knees. A shoulder jammed itself into his stomach, once again trying to push him back to the door. Thor's fingers caught the long but unseen hair and threw him across the room.

A low, pained groan caught his attention to the left side of the room. Red eyes, low to the floor, were tucked back in a dark side room.

"I will not be fooled again," growled Thor whipping the sword out and throwing it like a dagger.

A cry. A _womanly_ cry.

"No!" screamed Loki suddenly appearing on the opposite side of the room.

Loki scrambled across the room, nearly tripping over the bed, stumbling into the small connecting room. Confusion muddled Thor's mind. If he hadn't hit Loki then what _had_ he hit? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and raced after him, hand tight on the second sword. Loki was known for trickery and deception. He was not going to be taken by surprise ever again.

* * *

Loki's heart threatened to come out of his chest as he stepped into the room. The thick coppery smell of blood was already rich in the air. His hand twisted, throwing a white glowing orb up into the room.

"_No_."

Dark blood was pooling under her unmoving body. Her eyes closed.

"No, _please_, no," he whimpered, falling to her side.

His hands reached out, jerking back slightly before touching her. The sword was buried to the hilt in the center of her chest.

"What – "

Thor was standing in the doorway. His mouth open and eyes wide.

"I told you to leave," Loki said quietly, his tone swiftly turning sharp, "I _told_ you to leave and you _killed _her."

His glaring, tear-filled eyes shot to Thor's, still so surprised and confused. Loki's hand reached out. Ice crackled as it worked its way down his arm, hardening and sharpening into a sword.

"You killed my mate and now you will have your _battle_," snarled Loki, springing from his place at Jane's side.

The room plunged into darkness.

Thor fumbled for his sword.

The burning icy blade bit into his flesh.

"Come, _brother_," growled Loki in his ear, "Let us go to war."

* * *

_Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I appreciate everyone who has stayed with me through this story. This is the final chapter.

Many thanks to princesspomegranate who did the BETA work on this for me. Her stories are awesome and should be read as well.

* * *

He stood out on the balcony, looking over the fields and mountains in the distance, shrouded in low dark clouds and a downpour of rain. He should come inside out of the cold rain but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It numbed the deep ache he felt in his chest. An ache that he wasn't sure would ever leave him. Thunder rumbled in the distance but the lightning could not be seen.

He tilted his face to the sky and let his blue eyes slide closed. The rain washed over his tear-heated face.

"Thor."

A heavy cloak settled across his shoulders, a hood coming up to protect his head. He looked down into the sad, dark eyes of Sif.

"It wasn't your fault-"

"I should have _listened_ to him," interrupted Thor, his voice cracking, "I should have left him."

"How were you supposed to know Thor?" countered Sif, her brow furrowing under her own hood.

"Maybe if I had waited and taken you with me," he murmured, feeling her warm hand slip into his weather-chilled one.

His throat locked again. Tears mixed with the leftover rain on his face. Sif reached up and tried to brush away the tears that flowed down his face. He leaned in to her touch. The months that they had traveled together had changed their relationship more than anything else they had faced. None of their friends knew yet.

"You need to have these burns healed," she said, her hand moving down to his arm.

"I-"

The loud hollow sound of the room's door shutting stopped his words. His head jerked around to see his mother slowly, wearily, with an equally tear-wet face, walking towards them. A bundle of cream-colored cloth cradled protectively in her arms.

"Mother."

Thor raced back into the room, ignoring the puddles of water that his clothes created on the floor.

"It is a girl," she spoke softly, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"And-"

"I am so very sorry-"

His chest tightened.

His heart stopped.

A choked sob escaped his throat.

Thor's legs gave out under him, falling to his knees. Frigga seized his arm, her brow pinched, eyes brimming with tears.

"Do not blame yourself. You _cannot_ blame yourself. You didn't know; none of us knew."

Sif appeared on his right, her hand hard on his bicep.

"Thor-"

"I _killed_ both of them. He tried to tell me and now my brother and his mate are dead. Their _child_ is-"

"Their child will be a princess of Asgard," interrupted Frigga, "Odin and I-"

"No," said Thor shaking his head, "She will be mine. I will take responsibility for her."

Frigga and Sif gaped at him and then spoke at the same time.

"Thor, you don't know-"

"Thor, a child is great responsibility-"

"It is my duty to Loki and his mate," he insisted, holding up his hand to silence them, "My penance for robbing her of her family."

Thor reached for the child, hesitating for a moment before Frigga gently handed her over. She helped adjust his hold on the child before reaching up to wipe the tears from her face. Thor pulled back the blanket from around her face and looked down at the tiny bundle.

She was sapphire blue and smaller than any child he had ever seen, her features and limbs delicate. Her hair was thick and dark as her father's. Long eyelashes lay against her round cheeks. Her full lips were slightly open, her bottom lip pulling in a sucking motion. Her nose slightly tipped up. She bore her father's royal marks across her forehead.

Tears blurred Thor's vision.

"She is so small," he quietly rumbled, "Are you sure she is well?"

"She is well enough. Loki was a small baby and the woman was a very small Frost Giant," said Frigga, folding down the edges of the blanket.

"What will you name her?" asked Sif.

A lump formed in his throat.

He released a shaky breath.

"_Jane_."

~The End~

* * *

_Please review._


End file.
